sleepover madness
by Demonlord5000
Summary: when annabelle has a slumber party, she can't help but bully rebecca. takes place after home schooled girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep… this came up fast, mostly because I like to post stories while the idea is fresh in my mind.**

**XOXOXOXO**

It was a winter day in south park, and Annabelle was hurrying to get her slumber party ready. She was in a pissy mood because her brother stan had forced her to invite his new girlfriend Rebecca Cotswolds. Annabelle had a feeling stan would be spying on her slumber party, since his best friend was in juvenile detention for a few weeks. She had set up the snacks, and turned around to find herself face to face with slender man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" stan pulled off his mask, laughing.

"Dammit stan!"

"I came down to tell you that Rebecca's excited to come, but I saw the mask and couldn't help it."

"I don't see why I have to invite that former whore!"

"Because I'll sneak kenny down here if you don't."

"Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-and if you even think about spying on us, I swear to god I'll-."

"Was that the doorbell?" Annabelle's eyes widened, and she dashed upstairs. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and threw it open…


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle was disappointed to find that it was Rebecca standing in the doorway, a pink sleeping bag and backpack in hand.

"Crap, you're the first here."

"I w-was excited to come." Rebecca said as she walked in and took a seat next to stan on the couch. Annabelle waited gruffly by the door, until the girls she was HAPPY to invite showed up.

"Finally!"

"Wait…" red said, and she dropped her voice to a whisper. "You invited HER!?" she whispered, pointing to Rebecca.

"Stan made me… just ignore her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle led the girls to her room, where she had set up games, a TV, and a buffet.

"What shall we play first girls?"

"Ooh, let's prank call someone!" heidi suggested.

"Uhh… anyone ever prank called before?" the crowd remained still, until Rebecca raised her hand.

"YOU'VE prank called?"

"Y-yeah, I prank call mark every day."

"Alright." Annabelle said, handing the phone to Rebecca. Rebecca dialed her brother.

"Hello?" mark's voice came up through the speaker.

"Yes." Rebecca said in a high pitched squeaky voice. "I'm looking for Will."

"Will?"

"Yes, first name Will, last name, ucuddleme."

"Uh hang on… WILL UCUDDLEME!?"

"What the-" Kenny's voice came up through the speaker. "Get the hell away from me gay wad!" the girls started giggling.

"What- REBECCA IS THAT YOU!?" Mark's angry voice shouted through the speaker. Rebecca hastily hung up.

"Alright, alright, that was pretty good." Annabelle giggled


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how's the sleepover going?" Stan asked from the couch as Annabelle walked down the stairs.

"Alright, I'll admit Rebecca's pretty good at prank calls, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a little prissy nerd!" Stan narrowed his eyes at her.

"You need to give her a chance Annabelle."

"Geez! What are you my brother!?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh yeah."

"Look, Annabelle, if it helps, Kevin stoley told me ester still wets the bed every night." Annabelle giggled.

"SEROUSLY!?"

"Yeah, he even got pictures of her changing her sheets every day."

"Dude, I am grabbing my camera!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Can anyone think of any games?" Annabelle asked in a bored tone as she sat in a circle with all of the girls minus Rebecca, who had chosen to near Annabelle's bed. Rebecca raised her hand, earning a glare from Annabelle. "No Rebecca." Rebecca lowered her hand.

"Why don't we try to build a machine that takes as to other universes?" Red suggested.

"No, besides, I already did that." Annabelle said. "I ended up in a universe where the boys hang out with some Scottish girl."

"How was it?" Bebe asked.

"They called me a sue and told me to go back to my own series."

"Damn, that's rude." Esther said.

"I would expect so, since it was cartman saying those things. Is someone playing temple run?" Annabelle asked. Everyone turned to Rebecca, who was on her phone. Annabelle grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it out the window with force. The phone nailed Kenny, who was walking by at the time, in the head, knocking him onto the street. Seconds later, and 18 wheeler ran him over, killing him and destroying Rebecca's phone.

"You're paying for that." Rebecca said in an aggravated tone.

"Fuck you bitch I'm not paying for anything."

"You COULD be a bit nicer."

"And you could NOT be my brother's slutty girlfriend." Annabelle countered, earning a few laughs.

"At least I never tried to give MY brother a blowjob!" Rebecca countered with a smirk.

"Ooooooooh." The girls chorused. Annabelle's face turned beet red.

"I WAS DRUNK GOD DAMMIT! AND HE SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE!"

"I lied!" Stan called through the door as he walked by.

"I knew you were crazy Annabelle, but I never thought you'd go taboo!" Rebecca joked. Annabelle shook with rage. Rebecca and the other girls were laughing their heads off, until Rebecca found herself staring into the barrel of a semi-automatic pistol!

"Jesus Christ!" Rebecca shouted as she backed against the wall in fear.

"Do you think that's funny!? Do you fucking see me laughing!?" Annabelle hissed as she aimed the gun. The girls gasped in horror.

"Annabelle stop!" Red cried.

"Shut up!" Annabelle spat.

"Annabelle please, for the love of god put the gun down!" Esther cried. Annabelle stared into Rebecca's frightened eyes…

*BANG*

The girls screamed in horror as the bullet pierced Rebecca's heart, killing her instantly. Annabelle stared at the gun in shock.

"I-it was supposed to be filled with BLANKS! I just meant to scare her!"

"Well you have a sick sense of humor!" Bebe cried.

"HELLO! MENTALY ILL!" Annabelle shouted. "Oh god what's Stan gonna say!?"

"He'll murder us!" Red Yelled.

"US!?" Heidi yelled. "We had nothing to do with this!"

"And you think he'll listen!?"

"OH GOD!" Esther cried. "He'll kill us then rape our corpses and use our skin for coats drink our blood and other bodily juices!" All of the girls just stared at her.

"Where did that come from!?" Sally asked.

"Look, everyone just calm the fuck down!" Annabelle screamed. The girls froze at the sound of knocking. Annabelle cautiously opened the door.

"Stan?" She asked as she stepped into the hall and shut her door, making sure Stan didn't look inside.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard a gunshot and assumed you were playing a joke, but then I heard screaming."

"It's alright, they were just yelling over my sense of humor." Annabelle lied. Stan looked at her suspiciously.

"Is Rebecca OK?"

"She's fine." Stan was obviously not convinced.

"Let me talk to her."

"NO!" Annabelle cried a little too quickly.

"Why not?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Because… She's having her period!"

"Can a 10 year old even have periods?"

"Of course!" Stan stared at her for a moment, and then walked back into the living room. Annabelle sighed with relief before walking back into her room, where the girls were still freaking out over the body.

"OK girls, stan's getting suspicious! So while he's most likely looking up whether 10 year olds can have periods, we have to hide the body and clean up the blood!"

"And you think that'll work!?" Esther cried. "Stan's going to notice Rebecca's missing!"

"OK, then we'll all jump out the window and run away to Mexico!"

"Annie already tried that." Red groaned. "And she didn't make it far." She jabbed her thumb towards the window. Annabelle peeked outside, seeing Annie sprawled on the ground floor, groaning in pain. Annabelle saw Stan walk up to her.

"Annie, what are you doing?"

"I…" She saw Annabelle give her a deadly look. "I bet Annabelle I could land on my feet."

"You shouldn't make bets with Annabelle. If you win, she'll bury you alive."

"Is that what happened to Lizzy?" Annabelle quickly shut the window, and then turned back to the girls.

"Well… Look on the bright side, at least Rebecca's spirit hasn't come back to haunt us." Just as she said that, the lights shut off, sending them into darkness. They came back on a few seconds later. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Uh… where's Rebecca?" Esther said in a trembling voice. Everyone turned towards Rebecca's body, only to see it was gone!

"Uh… I'm going to go get some air." Annabelle said as she walked toward the door, only to find in locked. "What the-." The lights shut off again, and several screams pierced the darkness. The lights came back on, and Annabelle saw, to her horror, half of the girls were GONE!

"Alright now I'm scared."

"Oh god this can't be happening!" Red cried.

"Look, let's just think this through!" Annabelle yelled, just before the lights shut off again, allowing several more screams to pierce the air. The lights turned back on, revealing everyone except her and Esther were gone, and that her floor was coated in blood.

"I'm scared!" Esther cried. "I think Rebecca's spirit came back to kill us!"

"NAW! REALLY!? I HADN'T FUCKING NOTICED!" Annabelle shouted sarcastically.

"Oh look at that, the insane girl is scared!" They heard Rebecca's voice hiss. The two girls screamed and fell to the floor, hugging each other in fright.

"I don't wanna die!" Esther sobbed. "I never even got to lose my virginity!"

"And I never got to embarrass you by revealing to everyone that you still wet the bed!" Esther stopped shaking and looked at Annabelle in anger. Suddenly, the lights went out again. The two girls screamed as Annabelle felt Esther being ripped away forcefully. The lights came back on, revealing Annabelle all alone. She scooted against her door, her eyes scanning the room. A sudden knocking made her jump.

"Annabelle?" Stan asked through the door. "Are you alright? Why is the door locked? And why the fuck are you screaming!?"

"STAN!" Annabelle cried, slapping her palms onto the door. "For the love of god help me get this door open!"

"What's going on?"

"For the love of god help me with the door!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Annabelle froze, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I KILLED REBECCA!" She cried out in anguish.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I'm so sorry stan! I shot her in the heart! I hadn't meant to kill her; I just wanted to scare her! The gun was supposed to be loaded with blanks but somehow it got loaded with real bullets!"

"You killed my girlfriend!?"

"Please, I didn't mean to! And now her spirit's come back to kill us all! Please help me open the door!"

"…"

"Stan!?"

"No."

"WHAT!?" Annabelle cried in horror.

"I'm not helping you!"

"STAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She was now visibly crying. She heard footsteps moving away from her door. "STAAAAAN!" She sobbed. The lights went out again, and the only sounds that pierced the darkness were Annabelle's quiet sobs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter. With shaking hands she lit it, providing a small amount of light. "Oh god please let me be dreaming that I'm in a silent hill game!" She sobbed.

"I'm afraid this is all real Annabelle!" A familiar voice hissed. Annabelle looked up at the figure standing over her. It was Rebecca; her skin was extremely pale, her clothes were covered in blood, and she was sporting a frightening grin.

"Oh god, Rebecca, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" Annabelle sobbed.

"It's too late for apologies!" Rebecca hissed. She lifted up her arm to reveal she was holding a bloody knife. Annabelle cried harder. "Aw… look at that, the girl who would murder a person just for looking at her, sitting on the floor CRYING!" She let out a laugh that sent chills down Annabelle's spine. She walked up to the frightened girl and held the blade to her throat. "Are you scared Annabelle?" Annabelle let out a small whimper. "What was that now?"

"Y-yes!" Annabelle whimpered. Rebecca smiled evilly.

"One more thing before I kill you Annabelle."

"Wh-what?" Rebecca smiled at her.

"PRANKED YA!" She laughed. The lights suddenly came back on, and Rebecca fell to the floor laughing her head off, much to Annabelle's confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"DID YOU HONESLTY THINK THIS WAS REAL!?" Rebecca laughed. "THIS KNIFE IS FUCKING PLASTIC!" She said as she threw the knife to the ground, where it landed with a dull thud.

"I-I don't understand."

"This was all a fucking prank!" Rebecca laughed, her eyes watering. "I set this whole thing up with Stan!"

"B-but I killed you!"

"Noooo!" Rebecca laughed. She opened her pajama top, revealing a bullet proof vest and, right over her heart, a punctured bag of fake blood. "Stan replaced the blanks in your gun with real bullets!"

"But, what about the lights… and…. Stuff?"

"Stan was playing with the junction box!" Rebecca was laughing so hard she was now hiccupping.

"But…. The girls!?"

"They're knocked out in the basement!"

"How did you get them down to the basement!?"

"This is a fanfic who the fuck cares!?"

"Jesus Christ Rebecca." Annabelle whispered.

"You should have seen how scared you were!"

"I wasn't scared! I was just pretending!" Annabelle said as she crossed her arms.

"Your jeans say otherwise!" Rebecca giggled. Annabelle looks down a noticed a large damp spot on her crotch. Her face went red with embarrassment.

"Son of a bitch!" She sighed. She stood up just as the door opened and Stan walked in with a grin on his face.

"Did you really think I would abandon you?" He asked Annabelle with a light chuckle. He then stopped and sniffed the air. "Did someone piss themselves?" Rebecca snickered and pointed at Annabelle. Stan looked at his sister's pants and burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesus Christ." Annabelle sighed as she sat on the couch next to Rebecca. She was now wearing a fresh pair of jeans. "Y-you're not gonna tell anyone about… you know…"

"Stan and I agreed not to tell anyone about you pissing yourself." Rebecca answered. "We also agreed that when the girls wake up that we'll tell them it was a dream."

"Won't they find it weird that they all have the same dream?"

"Eh." Rebecca shrugged.

"You know Rebecca, I was wrong about you. After that little prank, it's obvious you're pretty cool!"

"Thanks." Rebecca said with a smile. They started watching cartoons. After a while, Annabelle spoke up.

"That blood you got all over my floor was fake right?"

"No, we ran out of fake blood, so Stan went outside and just scooped up all of the blood from Kenny's corpse." Annabelle remained silent for a moment, then got up and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"To torch my room." Annabelle replied.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well, talk about that ending. Anyway, keep an eye out for the next fic in this series.**


End file.
